<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tell the world, i love you by lumielle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374100">tell the world, i love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumielle/pseuds/lumielle'>lumielle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Spoilers for Chapter 372 and up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumielle/pseuds/lumielle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a picture of an intimate moment between him and Iwaizumi reaches the hands of the press, Oikawa fears that it'll put the nail in the coffin of his public image.</p>
<p>To his surprise, things go exponentially better than anticipated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tell the world, i love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!! this was originally written as a piece for iwaoi fluff week which is going on on twitter starting today until the 25th! however, since there's a little bit of resolved angst in here, i'm not sure if it meets the requirements lol! but i can promise with all my heart that there's a happy end! &lt;3</p>
<p>disclaimer: there are <i>so</i> many inaccuracies in here, please know that i was just having fun :p</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing in the world could have prepared him for the shiver inducing, stomach-tying-itself-into-knots kind of pressure bearing down on him right now. He should have seen it coming, and to some degree he had, but he hadn’t expected their cover to blow so soon. People were staring at him curiously from all corners of the studio, and he fought the urge to turn around and make a run for it while he still had the chance.</p>
<p>After his return to Japan, Tooru hadn’t caused much commotion to warrant any cameras on himself, but once news got out that he had been drafted into the National Team, things had noticeably changed. It was only natural for magazines like Volleyball Monthly to want information on the newcomer on the team, especially when he had spent four years playing abroad. In the beginning it hadn’t been a problem, maybe it had been fun even. Pretending he had gloriously outwitted some invisible paparazzo when he walked a little closer than usually, or slipped his hand into Iwaizumi’s back pocket, or let Iwaizumi wipe his mouth with his thumb when he had a smear of ketchup stuck to it.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi had urged him to keep his guard up after they almost got their picture taken while in the middle of a romantic outing a month ago, hands linked and swinging between them as they walked. Iwaizumi had noticed the camera pointed at them at the last moment and wrenched his hand free just before the shutter went off. Then, he’d steered Tooru to the nearest convenience store bathroom to chew him out for being careless.</p>
<p>Maybe it would have been easier if their relationship wasn’t so fresh anymore, but it had taken Iwaizumi an entire 4 year degree and then some to come to terms with his feelings, while Tooru had tried (poorly) to distract himself with practice, fearing the loss of their friendship if he let anything slip while they were apart. So when they reunited at long last, it was as if an invisible string, strung too tight for too long, had finally snapped, and they came crashing together. One thing led to another, and before Tooru knew it he woke up next to his best friend turned boyfriend every other morning. It was hard to keep it all to himself when he was so happy. He wanted to show Iwaizumi off to the rest of the world; but more than anything, he wanted the small things, the little moments of intimacy when no one was looking.</p>
<p>He knew that he should have been more careful. Dating was somehow still some weird sort of taboo, even for people in straight relationships, if they happened to be in the public eye. Tooru knew his relationship could come at a high cost if he got unlucky, and Iwaizumi kept reminding him of it, worry seeping into his gentle touches whenever they talked about it.</p>
<p>Now, all their caution was for naught. It had happened a week ago, and ironically it had been Iwaizumi who had taken that particular leap of faith. Tooru had been late for a meeting after they got coffee just down the street, and when he saw him off, he pulled him down and kissed him. It was nothing outrageous, just a quick peck on the lips really, but it had done the trick. Not even twenty-four hours later, Tooru had received a link in an email from his manager, containing the offending image that had landed him today’s interview.</p>
<p>An assistant stopped in front of him, holding out a glass of water. “You’re up in five minutes,” she said, giving him an apologetic smile. He accepted the glass and nodded, stomach roiling.</p>
<p>He let out a shaky breath. His public image was on the line if he said anything that might be interpreted wrongly. Maybe that picture had already been enough, maybe his career was already unsalvageable. Maybe he should just take it all in stride, accept there was nothing he could do. Maybe he should draft a plan to return to Argentina and take Iwaizumi with him while he was at it. They could get married there, and Tooru could still play volleyball, and he was sure Iwaizumi would be able to find a job in no time—</p>
<p>“Hey, you alright?”</p>
<p>Tooru whipped his head around, heart jumping in his chest. It was Iwaizumi, a calming hand coming down to rest on his quaking shoulder.</p>
<p>“Iwa-chan,” Tooru said, and his own voice sounded weirdly foreign to him. He swallowed heavily; his throat dry. “I’m scared.”<br/>He looked down at his feet. He didn’t want Iwaizumi to feel bad for him. It wasn’t his fault they were here now; it was society’s fault if anything, and he hated to think that he might be jeopardizing Iwaizumi’s life, too, when this interview was released to the public.</p>
<p>“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi cleared his throat. “Tooru. Look at me for a second.”</p>
<p>A warm hand cupped the side of Tooru’s face, gently pulling his head up until he had no other choice but to look at Iwaizumi. His hazel eyes carried a hint of tension, but above all other things, his gaze was steady, and Tooru took a deep breath.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi continued. “Whatever happens happens. We’ll get through this together. There’s nothing these people or anyone else out there can say that will make me love you less. And even if they give you trouble on the team, there’s always a way.”</p>
<p>“Iwa-chan,” Tooru said again, swallowing uncomfortably around the lump in his throat. “Do you <em>want </em>me to cry?”</p>
<p>“What?” Iwaizumi laughed. “I’m supporting you!”</p>
<p>“Ugh,” Tooru said, closing the distance between them to drape himself over his boyfriend, arms wrapped around his waist. “Stupid, perfect Iwa-chan.” He buried his nose against the side of Iwaizumi’s neck and inhaled deeply, letting his familiar scent calm him. He was warm and smelled good, and the world around him was too bright and too loud.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi squeezed back tightly before separating from him. “I’m with you, okay? You’re not alone.”</p>
<p>Tooru nodded. “Thank you, Iwa-chan. What would I do without you?”</p>
<p>“Perish, probably. Anyway, I think you’re up, that girl over there has been waving frantically at me for the past minute or so.”</p>
<p>Tooru slapped him. “Iwa-chan!”</p>
<p>“Come on, they’re waiting for you. I’ll treat you to something sweet when you’re done, yeah?”</p>
<p>Despite the nerves, Tooru felt his cheeks warm, and he smiled just a little at the offer. “Okay.”</p>
<p>Just then, Oikawa’s name got called and he knew there was no running away now. Before he could blink twice, he was swept away by another assistant chattering insistently about things he didn’t understand. The last thing he saw before they rounded the corner to the room the interview was to be held in was Iwaizumi’s face, a hand raised beside it for a wave goodbye. With a last deep inhale, Tooru braced himself and stepped into the blinding lights.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was just Tooru’s luck that the interview got released on one of their rare shared days off.</p>
<p>He had been in such a good mood, too. It was around noon and they were still in bed, Tooru pressed against Iwaizumi’s side, head resting on his shoulder. Iwaizumi was lazily combing his hand through Tooru’s hair while reading the news on his phone, pausing his ministrations only whenever Tooru leaned up to demand a kiss, which he was more than willing to give. They were chatting about what to have for breakfast (or brunch, as Tooru liked to correct), when Tooru’s own phone vibrated on the nightstand, putting an abrupt end to the peaceful morning.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi picked up the offending device and glanced at it just a moment too long. Tooru prepared himself for the bomb to drop.</p>
<p>“It’s about the interview,” Iwaizumi confirmed his suspicions. “Do you want to read it now? Or do you wanna save it for later?”</p>
<p>Tooru was tempted to ignore it, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to get it out of his head now that he knew it was out.</p>
<p>“Hit me with it. Day’s ruined anyway, might as well make it quick and painless.”</p>
<p>“Ever the optimist,” Iwaizumi quipped, but handed him the phone anyway. “Remember what I said the other day, okay?”</p>
<p>Tooru didn’t reply. He opened the notification and clicked on the link leading to the interview without checking the remaining contents of the email it had come in, prepared for the worst. The page finished loading, and he began to read.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Oikawa Tooru – New Assets for Team Japan</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oikawa Tooru (26) had just returned to Japan after ending his contract with Club Atletico San Juan in Argentina when he was offered a spot on the Men’s National Volleyball Team this spring. We interviewed Team Japan’s newest addition for our August Issue. Continue to read all about his experiences as an international player, his goals as a national representative, and the people in his life that support him.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tooru skimmed over the first few paragraphs touching on his volleyball career and the questions about the hardships he faced when he first came to Argentina right out of high school. Those were all fair game and he was prepared to answer these same questions again and again, in the case that this interview didn’t make sure it would be the last one.</p>
<p>His heart stopped when his eyes caught on Iwaizumi’s name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Q: There was a recent incident that led to questions about your involvement with your childhood friend and team physician Iwaizumi Hajime. Are you in a committed relationship?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A: Yes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Q: How do you think your relationship will affect your performance?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A: If anything, I think it’ll give me the strength to always give 120%. Hajime has always supported me and he was there for me when I hit my lowest point back during my school days. He is someone who pays attention to those around him and lets them know when they’re being too hard on themselves. Without him, I would not stand here today.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Q: He sounds like a very kind and dependable person. Have you been dating for long?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A: Just over three months. Everything is still fresh, but because we’ve known each other all life, it’s like nothing much has changed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Q: As a member of the national team, there will be moments where a relationship may get in the way or fall by the wayside. How do you plan to deal with that?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A: I’m blessed to know that no matter what happens, Hajime will support me. We’ve been through a lot. Whatever may come our way, I know that we can get through it together. There is no one in my life who I trust more, and I know that the trust is mutual. I’m very lucky to have someone like that by my side.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Q: We are happy to hear that! Now for our last question, would you be able to tell us about the circumstances of the snapshot of you two that has been circulating around?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A: Oh, that. (laughs) We were out for coffee, and I was in a bit of a hurry to get to work. It was a goodbye kiss. I’m sorry if that made anyone uncomfortable.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Q: On the contrary! If anything, it goes to show that you have someone in your life who cares about you deeply. That will surely make for a strong support system. Thank you very much for your insightful words. We wish you the best, and a good start into the next season!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>[…] With the addition of someone like Oikawa-san, the National Team is sure to make a strong impression in upcoming international competitions. Click <span class="u">here</span> for a prognosis on the new V-League season by national coach Nakamura.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tooru blinked. There was that photo from the café of them attached to the article, and below, a larger than expected amount of comments.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi stirred against him. “That wasn’t so bad. Very cute of you to praise me so much. Never knew you had it in you.”</p>
<p>Tooru drowned his embarrassment with a long moan. “Wait for the comments. It’s always the comments.”</p>
<p>Bracing himself, he clicked the button that opened the drop-down comment section.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>So handsome! A pity he’s off the market, but that picture is so cute, I can’t even hold it against him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Came for the volleyball, stayed for the love story. Cute!!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I can’t wait for the world cup! Kageyama praised this guy’s sets so much, so he must be incredible!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I wish I had someone like Iwaizumi in my life. Good luck, Oikawa-san!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Good of the interviewers to keep things non-judgmental. Wishing Oikawa-san all the best.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dare I say? Couple of the year? They are so cute T-T</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Would love to see an interview of the both of them! Thanks!</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Hajime, what’s this?”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi’s breath tickled Tooru’s neck when he laughed quietly by his ear. “I think this is something people call supportive messages.”</p>
<p>“But, why?”</p>
<p>An irritated huff. “Because you deserve them, and the world isn’t as bad a place as it used to be. It’s nowhere near perfect, but don’t you think this is a start?”</p>
<p>Tooru stared at the screen for another moment, trying to grasp the fact that he wasn’t being slandered online. That the interviewers hadn’t decided to depict him as someone other than just himself, someone lesser. The fact that there were people, strangers, fans, who supported him and wanted to see him succeed.</p>
<p>“I’m not dreaming, am I?” he asked, looking at Iwaizumi.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi’s features softened, and he leaned in to brush his lips gently against Tooru’s. “No, you’re not. You’re awake, and this is real, and you don’t have to worry about anything today. Didn’t I tell you everything would be okay?”</p>
<p>Tooru felt a heavy weight being lifted off his chest. He could keep playing. His image wasn’t ruined. He had Iwaizumi by his side.</p>
<p>“Would have made for a damn good dream, though,” he said, rolling onto Iwaizumi’s stomach so they were face to face. “So, to celebrate, what should we have for brunch?”</p>
<p>“Maybe you should let me choose, as a favor for all of my support?” Iwaizumi suggested innocently.</p>
<p>Tooru rolled his eyes. He had been halfway to persuading Iwaizumi to go with pancakes before the interview interrupted them, but there was a softness taking root in his chest that made him reconsider. “Okay,” he said, poking Iwaizumi’s nose with his finger. “Iwa-chan’s choice. What will it be?”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi took a moment to ponder his choices, face scrunching up in thought. Tooru followed every movement of his brows and mouth, teeth nibbling on his bottom lip, as he awaited his answer. He was so smitten with him that he would have agreed to anything, but he wasn’t about to tell him that, because he trusted him to shamelessly exploit it. He’d keep that one a secret.</p>
<p>Finally, with a smile that was so soft and attractive it should be illegal, Iwaizumi stroked Tooru’s cheek and said, “You know, actually, I think I’m really feeling pancakes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!! as always, comments are greatly appreciated, they keep me writing! &lt;3 now, onto the remaining days/prompts c:</p>
<p>talk to me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/_lumielle">@_lumielle</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>